


Puppet

by aestivali



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Jossed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: What does Wrathion need with the crown of Stormwind?





	Puppet

When the guards dragged Anduin before him, Wrathion was in his true form - huge and dark and looming. From one huge claw hung a golden circlet: the crown of Stormwind.

"Kneel, Prince Anduin," commanded Wrathion, deep voice reverberating.

Anduin swallowed. "You have your victory. Do you seek my humiliation too?"

"Not at all." Wrathion shifted to human form and stepped forward, crown in hands. "Now, _kneel_."

Anduin met those red eyes, and knelt.

He almost flinched when he felt the cool metal slip onto his brow.

"What I seek," said Wrathion, cupping Anduin's chin, "is a king who'll obey me."


End file.
